


Warm Body

by littlefoxface



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum feeding, Cunnilingus, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefoxface/pseuds/littlefoxface
Summary: He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep doing this. Which was a fucking lie, he’d take whatever Rude would give him for however long he’d give it. If that meant keeping a warm body between them, so be it.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does have an unnamed character that Reno and Rude use in a pretty unhealthy way, which may make some people uncomfortable. If you're not into that kind of thing, totally fine, but this probably isn't for you!
> 
> Anyway, this has been worming itself through my brain the last few days. Please take it from me.

Rude closed the door to Reno’s apartment. This wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this, and it likely wouldn’t be the last.

He turned to see Reno busy with the woman they’d brought to Reno’s home, his hands cupping her face as they kissed. She’d told them her name at some point during the night, but Rude found he couldn’t recall. He felt guilty, but he honestly didn’t really care to remember. He wasn’t here for her.

The woman moaned as Reno caught her bottom lip between his teeth. He bent, moved his hands to the backs of her thighs instead, so he could lift her legs up to wrap around his waist. She giggled as Reno carried her towards the bedroom. Rude tried to clear his head before he followed.

When Rude stepped into Reno’s room, both Reno’s and the woman’s clothes were already piled on the floor. Someone had at least stopped to switch on the lamp and Rude was greeted with the sight of Reno kneeling on the floor with his face buried between the woman’s legs, slowly licking between her lips before settling his tongue over her clit. She threw her head back, laid sideways across the bed, her hands taking hold in Reno’s hair as he worked his mouth on her. At some point they'd decided to make sure whoever they brought home would be satisfied before they really started. It was better this way – Rude was always the one who fucked them and, given his size, it was more pleasurable for all involved if their guest was well relaxed.

Rude found his eyes roving over Reno’s back. Reno’s body was lithe, skin stretched over tight muscles that Rude found himself drawn to touch. He never did though. That would be crossing the unspoken boundary between them, and Rude would never risk the partnership they had for what he thought was likely unrequited. He was sure this was a game to Reno, who had always been open about his love for any kind of sexual adventure.

Rude began to undress as Reno worked his fingers inside the woman, continuing to lick her. Rude took his sunglasses off first, placing them inside his jacket pocket for safe keeping. He loosened his tie, removed it, and dropped it to the floor. He started on his shirt buttons next, listening to the woman mewling as Reno focused the stroke of his tongue on her clit. As Rude removed his jacked and shirt together, he looked over to the bed, his eyes taking in the woman’s naked body for the first time. He recognised that she was beautiful.

And she was close to cumming. Her breathing was fast and ragged, broken up by her begging Reno not to stop. Rude unbuckled his belt, pushed down his pants and his briefs, freeing his hardening cock. He began to stroke himself slowly, watching just as the woman tipped over the edge, crying out as her body shook with her orgasm. Reno gently licked her through it before he sat back, looked over his shoulder and grinned at Rude as he sucked his fingers clean. His eyes slipped down to Rude’s cock but darted back up to his face quickly.

 _“Best not to be too obvious about what we’re dancing around here...”_ Reno thought as he pulled himself up onto the bed next to the woman.

“How you feeling sweetheart?” he asked, smirk planted on his face. When Rude looked to her, he thought she looked like the cat that just got the cream. She was flushed, and she sighed softly as she rolled her head towards Reno to take his mouth. Rude kept watching, kept stroking himself at the sight, convincing himself to keep his eyes on her rather than roaming Reno’s body stretched out beside her.

“I feel good baby, so good.” she responded.

“Yeah? What do you think, you still wanna take him?” Reno inclined his head towards Rude, and the woman pushed herself up on her elbows, taking in Rude standing beside the bed still working his hand over himself.

“Yeah,” she said as she caught her bottom lip on her teeth, “I’d never pass that up.”

“Atta girl.” Reno, still smirking, pulled himself towards the pillows at the top of the bed. He laid himself out, legs spread to display his cock, hard and leaking on his stomach, “Come on up here yeah?”.

Rude knew that wasn’t for him but he found his mouth watering at the sight of Reno laid out, precum glistening on his abs.

The woman crawled up in between Reno’s legs and licked her way up the underside of Reno’s cock. She closed her lips around the head, lapping at the underneath of the tip while she shook her hips as an invitation to Rude. Rude climbed onto the bed behind her as she sank her mouth down the length of Reno, causing him to groan and throw his head back, letting out a low _fuuuuckk…_ as he exhaled.

Rude tried to focus on the woman between them. He ran the tip of his cock along her wet slit, pushed slowly inside her. The first inch had her groans joining Reno’s, and Rude continued to fuck her shallowly to make sure she was comfortable with his size. He slowly started to grind himself deeper inside her, closing his eyes to concentrate on the feeling. When he was seated fully inside of her, Rude opened his eyes, where they went straight to Reno. Reno, with his right arm bent to hold his hand under his head, his left hand in the woman’s hair. Reno, with his eyes trained on Rude, who began to pull back out before pushing in, setting a slow rhythm. Reno, who drank in the sight of his partner fucking the person between them.

As Rude’s pace began to quicken, the woman pulled off Reno, the noises flowing freely out of her without Reno’s cock in her mouth. Reno didn’t mind so much. He’d seen his partner’s dick more times than he could count, soft and hard. He imagined, with Rude inside you, it might be hard to focus on much apart from that feeling. The feeling of being stretched by him every time he plunged himself inside you. Reno _imagined_ , but never dared to hope that one day he might discover that feeling for himself. 

Shiva bless her, she did try, sticking her tongue out to lap at Reno’s balls. Reno took his left hand away from her head to jerk himself. This was more than enough for him. He looked up to Rude, who had closed his eyes again. Reno watched openly, pulling his cock and tuning out the noises coming from the woman between his legs. Reno was always taken by how broad Rude’s shoulders were. Good Gaia he wanted Rude to pin him down, to fold him in half, anything. Reno’s eyes made their way back to Rude’s face and watched him panting, feeling the orgasm building deep inside him.

Rude had closed his eyes because it was easier than trying to process what he continued to avoid. He didn’t trust himself to open them. He knew as soon as he did, they would fall straight to Reno rather than the person he was actually fucking.

He decided to try anyway. He opened them slowly, where they drifted over the back of the woman, up to her head and, as expected, up to Reno’s hand now tugging quickly over his cock. When he looked to Reno’s face, he found Reno’s eyes locked on his – lidded, heavy, his head tilted back. Their eyes stayed locked, the clearest admission of what they really wanted. Reno’s tongue licked his lower lip, his breath quickened, kept staring deep into Rude’s eyes as he came.

That was when Rude was finally able to pull his eyes away from Reno’s to look down as Reno painted his stomach and chest in his own cum. Rude groaned, it was almost too much for him. He pulled out of the woman and flipped her easily onto her back, the back of her head now resting next to Reno’s cock. Rude drove himself back into her, setting a brutal pace. He watched as Reno ran the fingers of his left hand through the cum on his stomach, reached his fingers down to the woman’s mouth to feed her. She stuck her tongue out to lick Reno’s fingers, leant forward to suck them into her mouth. Rude wondered what Reno tasted like, wondered how it would feel to wrap his own lips around those fingers. That thought had him barrelling headfirst into his orgasm, emptying himself inside the woman between them.

Once Rude had finished riding out his orgasm, she extended her arms out to him, beckoning him down to kiss her. Rude obliged, if only because he was desperate for the chance to taste any lingering flavour of Reno on her tongue. He convinced himself that he could. He pulled himself back up, letting his cock slide out of her as he sat back. Rude swung his legs off the bed and walked to the bathroom, wetting two cloths and bringing them back to the bedroom. Reno thanked him when Rude threw one to him as woman slid off the bed, also headed to the bathroom. Rude stayed standing next to the bed as he cleaned himself. He looked up to see Reno had thrown his cloth on the floor. Rude rolled his eyes, bent to collect it, and deposited both of the cloths into the wash basket. He began to pick up his clothes from the floor.

“I’ll take the couch.” he said, avoiding Reno’s eyes.

Reno watched Rude leave. How could he not? The man was impossible not to notice. He ignored the ache in his chest, the desire to call out to him. He didn’t have the chance to dwell on it for too long, distracted by the woman coming out of the bathroom and making her way back to the bed.

“Aww, where’d your friend go?” she asked Reno.

Reno let his trademark smirk cross his face again, “He’s not really into this part of the evening you know? Prefers to keep to himself. So it’s just you and me for the night sweetheart.”

She seemed satisfied with that answer, laid herself down next to Reno. Reno twisted himself to turn off the lamp, turned back and wrapped himself around her. He closed his eyes and, just for a moment, indulged in the fantasy that one day he might feel Rude wrapped around him. He imagined how safe he would feel if Rude held him like that. But… that would never happen, so he pushed the lingering thoughts of Rude from his mind and felt himself drift off to sleep.

The next morning Reno awoke to an empty bed. He knew Rude would also be gone. He sighed. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep doing this. Which was a fucking lie, he’d take whatever Rude would give him for however long he’d give it. If that meant keeping a warm body between them, so be it. He swung his legs out of the covers, got out of bed, and stretched his arms above his body. He noticed a slip of paper on the bedside table, picked it up to see a name and number scribbled on it. He laughed, a short exhale of breath, as he crumpled it and threw it into the bin. He had no intention of seeing her again. Reno stepped through his usual morning routine – coffee, shower, more coffee – before heading to work.

Rude was seated at his desk when Reno finally strolled in, because he always was. Reno took his seat at the desk next to Rude’s. Rude has his sunglasses on, focused on the paperwork in front of him.

“Some night last night huh?” Reno asked, and Rude grunted in response but stayed focused on his work. Reno was about to poke again but was interrupted by Tseng walking into the office,

“Reno, Rude, I need you two in Sector 7.”

“Sure thing boss.” Reno responded. He got up from his chair and followed Tseng out of the office, Rude in step behind him. He and Rude would deal with whatever had popped up in Sector 7, like they always did.

And they would avoid talking about what the night before really meant. Like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Reno/Rude recently... aaaaand I love them? Them pining for each other really does me in. 
> 
> This is my first foray into writing fanfiction, and it's not beta read either, so I'm really open to any suggestions people have. I figured I'd stop harassing all the other creators and give it a go myself. Also, let me know if I've missed any tags?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
